


Good Things

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve accidentally comes out to Danny. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [ramosaddicted](http://ramosaddicted.tumblr.com/) , who wanted Steve riding Danny and dirty talk.

“My idea of paradise?” Steve said, thoughtful. “I guess it would be Danny and I, living together in some secluded place... Grace and Charlie would be there, too, obviously, but not all the time because, you know, it's nice to be able to do it everywhere around the house. And loudly.”

“Ew, boss, I didn't need that image in my head!”

Steve laughed at that, Kono still looking slightly disgusted. They were sitting around the conference table, Kono facing the door and Steve with his back to it.

Danny arrived at HQ at that exact moment, and he watched Kono's eyes widening almost comically when she saw him approaching, which was probably a perfect reflection of the look Danny had on his own face.

He had come early, too anxious about their new assignment to sleep. That was most likely a very bad move, but as much as he tried to fight it, he was wide awake an hour before his alarm went off.

The Governor had specifically said he wanted all men on deck. The diplomat that was visiting Hawaii not only deserved the special attention, but also attracteda lot of attention, which meant there was always some risk involved that couldn't be ignored. That meant the whole team would be working nonstop for the next 58 hours, making sure the man and his immediate crew had complete surveillance at all times. They all knew it would be a straining couple of days, but they also knew they could pull it off. It required all the focus and planning they could spare, though, so they'd all meet before they had to be at the airport to welcome the diplomat to make sure everything was in order.

That's why Danny now found himself listening into a conversation he obviously wasn't meant to. Steve and Kono were probably certain that no one would be there for a least another half-hour – although, come to think of it, they both should have known better, seeing as _they_ had gotten there way too early themselves – and therefore they allowed themselves to relax a little before the whole thing started.

Steve still hadn't seen him and Danny moved slowly as if afraid to scare a wild animal.

“Steve?” Danny asked as he got to the table, not entirely sure what reply he was expecting. Maybe he just wanted confirmation that he wasn't still at home sleeping and dreaming.

“Shit,” Steve muttered under his breath.

“I'll, uh...” Kono started. “I'll go call Chin, see if he's coming.” She fled the scene, without a backwards glance.

“Thank you, traitor,” Steve said in a murderous tone, which Danny guessed matched his expression.

“Babe?” Danny asked again, now facing Steve. “What...?”

“Danny, I...” Steve had this look on his face that Danny had never seen before, embarrassed, apologetic – which honestly, looked completely out of place on Steve – and maybe even a little... scared? “Look, I'm s-”

“No, Steve, relax, just... Is this true, or...” Danny still wasn't sure what he was expecting, because it surely couldn't be what he thought. Could it?

“Danny, I... Please, just...” Steve was pleading, for what Danny didn't know.

“Just answer the question.” Danny tried to sound calm and non-threatening, which was very hard when his heart was trying to jump out of his throat.

Steve looked down and yes, he definitely looked scared. So weird. “Yes.”

“Why didn't you say something before?”

“Because I didn't want to see this look on your face?”

“What look exactly?”

“This one, the one that says you're afraid I'm going to jump you at any point.”

“Is that what you think this is?”

“Well, isn't it?”

“No. I mean, I am thinking now that you could jump me at any point, but I would change afraid to hopeful.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Yes, I did, I'm just not sure I understood.”

“What part didn't you understand? The one where I say we are apparently on the same page? Or the subtext, where I say you're an idiot?”

“Probably both.”

“Well, I meant both of them.”

“Then why didn't you say anything?”

“Because I thought you weren't... I mean, I thought you didn't...”

“Oh, god, this is ridiculous.” Steve grabbed Danny's hand. “Come here.”

“Where are we going?”

“To my office, where we can be alone and 'discuss' this in a much better manner.”

“No, Steve, we can't.”

Steve had already closed the door to his office and was now closing the blinds. “What do you mean, we can't? You just said...”

Steve had this desperate look on his face, the one Danny very rarely saw, the one that said that Steve thought he'd really messed something up. Danny smacked his arm.

“That's not what I mean, you goof.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“That we can't _now._ We need to be focused, you know that.”

“Yeah, but Chin isn't even here yet.”

“I know, but babe, seriously? If we do something now, if we do anything now... I'm pretty sure I won't be able to focus until we finish it.”

Now Steve had that ridiculous smug look on his face, the one that Danny hated, except that he really liked it but only in secret.

“Cut it out, will you?” Danny smacked Steve again. “You know you wouldn't be able to focus either.”

“Yeah, I know, it's just...” Steve moved forward and took Danny's hand in his, looking at him in a way that made Danny all warm and shivery at the same time.

“Okay, I'm leaving now.” Danny took his hand back and left the office without looking at Steve. There was only so much he could take before he broke down completely after all.

 

/~/~/

 

Lou and Chin arrived shortly after, and they all gathered around the tech table for the final arrangements before they had to leave. Steve and Danny couldn't stop looking at each other – well, eye-fucking each other was probably a better description – and Danny pretty much knew what Steve was thinking, both because he'd never looked at him like that before, with so much open desire, but also because Danny was thinking the same thing. Which was imagining every possible way in which they could make Steve's revelation a reality.

“Will you two just get a room already?” Lou blurted out after a while.

“We would, but we can't! Not until this job is over!” Steve practically shouted and Danny saw four pairs of widened eyes turning to stare at Steve, of course himself included because even though he felt the exact same way, he'd never in a million years expect Steve to lose control like that. Apparently this whole thing was bringing out a whole new side of Steve and Danny was thoroughly enjoying it.

“I'm sorry,” Steve said, again looking embarrassed, and was he blushing? Actually blushing? “That wasn't... Can we just go back to work, please?”

“Yeah, sure,” Lou replied. “Can _you_ go back to work?”

Steve glared at Lou and motioned for Chin to go back to guiding them through the operation. Danny couldn't help sniggering, receiving a glare of his own from Steve, which was inexplicably amusing and hot at the same time.

 

/~/~/

 

“Okay,” Steve huffed out in a tired and somewhat relieved breath, their ridiculously long and draining assignment over, surprisingly successful without the need for anyone getting shot, no explosions or any Steve-related mayhem of any kind. “So, dinner, beer and then...”

“No. No, no. No beer. No dinner. Just you. Me. Naked. Bed.”

The leer that took over Steve's face made Danny's blood boil more than it had already been doing all day, the past three days, the seemingly never ending 58 hours that they'd had to wait. Now it was just the fifteen minutes that it would take them to get to Steve's house and the wait would be finally over. Of course, those would probably be the longest fifteen minutes in all of Danny's goddamn life.

They got to Steve's house and rushed to the door, Steve taking _forever_ to open the fucking thing because he was shaking so much. Nerves? Excitement? Danny didn't know. Danny didn't fucking care. He just needed the motherfuckinggoddamned door open.

When Steve _finally_ got the stupid thing open, Danny practically barrelled them inside, almost making them both trip and fall. Thankfully they didn't, that would've been an awful waste of time. Steve closed the door with a kick and reached for Danny.

“Oh, no. No kissing here. We don't need foreplay. There's been too much of that already,” Danny said with so much desperation in his voice he barely recognized himself. He grabbed Steve's hand and started pulling him – maybe with a bit too much force – towards the stairs. “Besides,” Danny was talking while climbing the stairs, “if we start kissing we won't be able to stop, then the whole getting to your bedroom thing will take a lot longer.”

Which was true, because just as Danny was finishing his heated rant, they reached Steve's bedroom, where Danny started attacking his own clothes as if they were on fire. Well, at least he was. He ripped his shirt off – who the fuck cares about buttons? - and pulled it off his shoulders, starting to offer the same treatment to his pants when he looked up and saw that Steve was just staring at him as if in a daze.

“What the fuck, Steve? Move, get your fucking clothes off. We don't have all night, you know?”

“Yeah, right.” Steve snapped out of it and took off his shirt, cargo pants, boots, socks and underwear off in the time that took Danny to get rid of the rest of his clothes.

Danny reached for Steve, ready to grab him and throw him on the bed, but Steve was quicker and he picked Danny up – fucking picked him up, what the fuck?? - and half threw him, half placed him on the bed, but with his back propped on the headboard.

“Stay here,” Steve commanded in his leader voice. Danny made to move, but Steve just pointed a firm finger at his face. “Stay.”

The unyielding tone of Steve's voice made Danny stop. Not because he was intimidated, when had he ever been? But because Steve talking like that in bed was kinda hot and Danny wanted to know what he was going to do next.

Danny watched as Steve moved around the bed to his nightstand, opened the drawer and took lube and a condom from there. Oh, yeah, Danny liked that. He liked that very, very much.

Steve climbed on the bed and crawled his way towards Danny, straddling his thighs and leaning in for a kiss. A kiss that already started so damn hot and deep that it took Danny's breath away.

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve breathed out as he mouthed on Danny's neck, leaving a trail of hot, wet wonderfulness on his wake. Danny could feel some vague movement coming from Steve, but he was way to interested in what Steve was doing to his neck, that spot right behind his ear, his neck again, then his collarbone and shoulder to care. “God, I've wanted this for so long,” Steve kept murmuring, never stopping his happy exploration of Danny's body. “These past few days have been unbearable.” Steve licked a long stripe up Danny's chest. “Fuck, you taste good.” A grope. “You're so hot.” A hard bite. “So tough, so strong.” A much harder bite and then a deep moan leaving Danny's throat.

Danny realized – how he didn't know – that he'd been in some kind of trance since Steve had started assaulting him, and hadn't moved an inch. So he reached out his arms and wrapped them around Steve's torso and... Wait. Where was Steve's hand going? Danny strained his neck a little, careful not to move away from Steve's delicious mouth, so he could look and fuck of all the fucking fucks, Steve had a finger inside his ass, fucking himself on it with so much enthusiasm that Danny faltered, and what felt like half the blood in his body traveled to his cock.

Steve must have noticed that Danny was looking, because he moved a little so Danny could see better, and started fucking himself with even more eagerness, now pushing two fingers inside.

“I've imagined this so many times,” Steve continued, the hand that was not in his ass grabbing the back of Danny's head so he could move it wherever he wanted. His breath was now washing over Danny's ear, making him shiver from head to toe. “I would fuck myself and imagine it was you. Your fingers, one by one, stretching me and preparing me for you, for your cock.”

Steve moved up and now his cock was level with Danny's mouth. Danny couldn't not stare at it, his mouth watering. Steve fed it to him, and Danny was all too eager to accept it. Danny's hands flew up to hold Steve's thighs, pulling him inside his mouth, a strong grip keeping Steve there. “I would cover my hand in lube and stroke myself, pretending it was your hot, wet mouth around me, sucking me, tasting me, driving me crazy.” Danny moaned deep, Steve's heavy, hot cock filling his mouth, precum dripping all over his tongue as Steve moved inside and out, and Steve just tasted so delicious. Danny couldn't help sucking greedily, swirling his tongue and licking Steve's cock as if his life depended on it. Steve's voice kept washing over him and Danny couldn't believe what was coming out of Steve's mouth, making him more turned on than he ever thought possible.

“God, Danny, you're amazing.” Steve never stopped talking, but it was coming out stuttered, Steve already struggling to breathe. “I always knew your mouth wasn't made just for ranting and rambling on and on. It was made to have my cock inside it, just perfect to fit around me and suck me, so good, so fucking good.” The last part came out in a long, drawn out moan that came from deep inside Steve. God, Steve was going to kill him with all that filth. Danny was burning up, feeling like he would explode but at the same time wanting more and more. He moved his hands up a little and grabbed Steve's ass, his nails digging deep into the flesh, instigating Steve to fuck his mouth a little bit harder.

Danny could feel Steve's hand moving and he knew that he now had three fingers inside him. Danny could feel Steve's fingers moving inside and out, brushing the tip of his own fingers with every movement.

“Fuck, Danny, I want you so fucking much. I want your cock inside me, stretching me, so deep inside me that it will be the only thing I can feel.” Steve's voice was breaking, he was panting harder and harder, as if fighting to keep breathing amongst the moans he couldn't keep inside. “You're beautiful, Danny, you know that? So fucking beautiful. I tried to picture what you'd look like so many times, but finally seeing you, knowing I'm gonna have you in me soon, god, Danny. God, this is killing me.”

Steve pulled back and Danny was about to complain when he saw Steve reaching for the condom. He stared in awe as Steve slowly pulled his fingers out of his ass, ripped the pack open and rolled the condom down Danny's cock. Steve's hand felt amazing on his cock and he couldn't wait to have the rest of Steve. Steve covered Danny in lube and placed himself right above him, lining up with him.

Steve stared right into Danny's eyes, so much heat and lust in them that Danny felt he was going to burn from the inside. Danny couldn't remember if anyone had ever looked at him with so much desire, so much want. Steve slowly sank down Danny's cock, taking him in smoothly so it wasn't overwhelming for either of them. The blissed out look on Steve's face was so gorgeous, Danny felt himself get lost in it.

“Oh, fuck, Danny, you feel so good!” The words came out of Steve in a deep, breathy moan that made Danny shudder in pleasure, which combined with the sensation of how unbelievably tight and delicious Steve felt around him, had Danny struggling hard to keep himself from coming too soon.

Steve started moving up and down Danny's cock, his hands on Danny's shoulder for leverage, taking his time, rolling his hips every now and then, getting Danny even deeper inside him with each movement and driving Danny a-little-bit-a-whole-damn-lot wild. Danny wrapped his hands around Steve's waist to keep him close and help him keep his balance while they moved against each other, Danny's thrusts meeting Steve every time he came all the way down.

It didn't take long for Steve to pick up his rhythm, and now he was fucking himself on Danny's cock with such abandon that Danny felt ready to burst. He wouldn't last much longer.

“God, Danny, you're just...” Steve was now gasping for air. “Fuck, I never...” He had his eyes screwed shut, his head thrown back, his fast, hard movements never stopping. “I never thought this could be so...” A deep, animalistic growl left his throat. “So fucking good.”

Danny could feel his orgasm building fast, so he grabbed Steve's cock and started pumping hard and fast, trying to keep up with Steve. They were both now reduced to deep, breathless moans, Steve grabbing Danny's shoulders so hard it hurt, except that it actually felt amazing.

In less than a minute Steve shuddered violently, his whole body jerking so hard that Danny had to strengthen his hold on Steve's hips to keep him from falling and his cock from slipping out from Steve's ass. Steve spurted all over Danny's hand and stomach, crying out something that could have been Danny's name, but the sound was just too desperate and shattered to make out. Watching Steve giving himself up like that, relinquishing all his well-kept control, trusting Danny so much was overwhelming. Added to the way Steve was clenching around Danny, it pulled Danny's orgasm from so deep inside him, with such an intensity that Danny thought he was going to pass out.

Steve let his head fall on Danny's shoulder, taking deep breaths. Through Danny's post-orgasm haze he noticed that Steve was still shaking. He felt boneless and his energy drained down to the last drop, but the urge to soothe Steve was stronger. He gathered what little control of his limbs he had left and brought the hand that wasn't covered in come up to cradle Steve's nape, threading his fingers through the short, damp curls on the back of Steve's head gently. He dropped tiny kisses on Steve's cheek and temple, murmuring soft words of comfort in his ear. He wrapped his other arm around Steve's back, trying not to smear too much come on him, moving up and down to help ground Steve.

A long time later Steve finally raised his head only to let it drop again to rest his forehead on Danny's.

“God, Danny, that was...” Steve whispered, still a little breathless. “I don't even... fuck.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Danny huffed out a soft laugh.

Steve's hands came up to hold Danny's head in place, fingers running through his hair, thumbs stroking his cheek. He kissed Danny, slow, deep, passionate and Danny felt like he was melting.

“We should probably get cleaned up,” Steve murmured when he pulled back.

“That would be good, but I'm gonna need you to move if you want me to do anything about it.”

“No, it's okay, I'll go.” Steve got up, letting Danny's cock slide out of him before Danny could focus again and say anything, and headed to the bathroom. Danny was more than a little surprised to see how much control of his legs Steve had already gotten back.

Steve came back from the bathroom with a wet wash cloth and cleaned Danny up, Danny feeling a little flutter in his stomach at how gentle and loving Steve was being. When he was done, Steve lay down and pulled Danny with him. They settled facing each other, legs tangled together and hands touching and stroking wherever they could reach.

“You know, I never would've pegged you as someone who's quiet in bed,” Steve said quietly, running his hand through Danny's hair. Danny couldn't bring himself to care, it was already a huge mess anyway.

“I'm not. But who could say anything with the way you were talking nonstop?” Danny couldn't help the soft sigh of pleasure that he let out at how good it felt to be lying down with Steve like that.

“Sorry.” Steve looked embarrassed again, but this time it wasn't enjoyable at all as it seemed like he truly felt that he had to apologize as if he'd done something very wrong. “I got a little carried away.”

“Oh, god, don't apologize. It was awesome, I loved it.” Danny was relieved when Steve's frown turned into a goofy smile. “I take it to mean you're not always like this?”

“No, not really. To be honest I don't think I've ever done this before.”

“Really? What was so different today?”

Steve searched Danny's eyes for a while before replying.

“You have no idea, do you? Of what you do to me? Of how much I...” Steve trailed off as if realizing he'd said too much.

“I think I do. I think I have a pretty good idea.” Danny couldn't rein in his own smile. “And babe...” Now Danny was the one studying Steve's eyes before continuing, before deciding that he couldn't keep this in even if he wanted to. “I love you, too.”

Steve beamed at Danny, that gorgeous Steve-smile, the light, open, truly happy one. The one that sadly Danny had seen very rarely in the past months. He let himself bask in how good it felt to know that he was the one who had put it there and hoped he'd be able to do it a lot more often from now on.

Steve leaned in for a lazy kiss, brushing his lips over Danny's, making Danny wish he weren't so tired so he could keep doing it for a few more hours. As it were, they kept it going for a while until Steve reluctantly pulled back, the goofy smile still stuck firmly on his face.

“Go to sleep, Steve.”

Danny stroked Steve's face lightly with the back of his fingers, while Steve burrowed his face down into the pillow, murmuring a soft, contented mhmm.

“ 'night, Danno,” he sighed, eyes already closed.

“Good night, babe.”

Danny kept watching Steve, the relaxed and satisfied expression on his face, before he closed his own eyes and let himself fall into what would be the best night sleep he'd had in a very long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
